


Steam

by littlethorn



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Physical Abuse, Plot Now Porn Later, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethorn/pseuds/littlethorn
Summary: Farmer Jade receives an interesting letter from Penny and reflects on their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

"Meet me in the bathhouse after dark. Penny."   
   
I was surprised to find the note.  No, "surprised" wasn't the right word.  "Intrigued" was more like it.  Was the shy, quiet Penny proposing what I thought she was?  I tried not to make assumptions, but the mostly-suppressed heat between us was getting difficult to ignore, and we both knew it.  
   
I must admit, I didn't give Penny much thought when I first met her.  I was a former city girl, and learning to be a farmer was always at the forefront of my mind.  I was so busy learning how to care for my crops and cleaning up Rainbow's End Farm that my only ventures into Pelican Town for the first two weeks were to buy supplies.  
   
My first real socializing in Pelican Town was on a Friday evening. Mayor Lewis had invited me to Stardrop Saloon to meet the townspeople.  My body ached and I was tired from the day's work, but Lewis insisted that I get away from the farm and unwind.  I finally agreed and made my way to Pelican Town as the sun was just beginning to set.  The saloon was in sight and I could see people walking inside, but another person caught my eye.  She did not appear to be interested in going inside; instead, she sat quietly under a tree.  I decided to greet her first before I went inside.  
   
She turned to look at me as I approached.  For a moment, I was enchanted by her big green eyes and flawless bright skin. Her red hair fell neatly to her shoulders, where they met a clean yellow blouse.  I noted the difference in our appearances. My hazel eyes probably looked dim and tired and my olive skin was sunburned and peeling. My long, dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of the dirt under my nails and the mud on my overalls.  We really looked like we were worlds apart from each other, and she probably felt the same way.  
   
"...Hi," she said as I approached.  I noticed how quiet her voice was.  
   
"Uhh, yeah, hi," I said.  My own voice must’ve sounded loud and husky to her.  I reached out to shake her hand but then thought better of it when I noticed her clean, soft hands, which were holding a library book.  I stuck my hands in my pockets instead.  "My name is Jade.  I'm the new farmer over at Rainbow's End."  
   
She gave me a shy smile.  "I'd heard that someone was moving in. It's been so long since anyone new has come here."  She closed her book and set it aside.  "My name is Penny."  
   
"It's nice to meet you, Penny." I started to relax. "So...you like reading?"

"Oh yes," she said, patting the book almost affectionately. "Reading helps me esca-" She paused. "I mean, it really broadens my mindset."

I chuckled. "I know what you mean. I like a good book now and then but these days I don't really have time for it." I moved to sit down next to her. "So, what do you do-"  
   
"Farmer Jade!"  
   
The familiar voice of Mayor Lewis rang out.  I looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the saloon, waving to me. I could see other people milling around inside.  I smiled and waved, then turned back to Penny.  "Are you coming inside?" I asked her.  
   
She shook her head.  "No, I'm not a fan of saloons."  She picked up her book again.  "It was nice meeting you, Jade."  Was that disappointment I saw in her eyes?  I wasn’t sure, but before I entered the saloon, I glanced behind me again and could’ve sworn that I saw her still watching me.  I thought about it for a moment, but I shook off the feeling as I walked into the saloon to many shouts of greetings from the townspeople.  
   
It was a fun night. I met many interesting people and drank far too much.  After that night, I made a point of coming back to the town on weekends to meet people, but I never saw Penny there.  And honestly, I didn't think about her that much.  I met more than enough interesting people to make up for the one shy woman who was reading outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed.  I worked on the farm and Rainbow's End was beginning to take shape.  Weeks and then months of chopping wood, pulling weeds, tilling, and planting were doing wonders for my physique.  My muscles became toned and my strength and endurance increased.  I got some extra-strength sunblock from the local store to protect my skin.  I slept more deeply each night and woke up refreshed and energized.  Suffice it to say, I probably looked like a completely different person when I saw Penny again.  
   
One day, as I walked into town, I saw Penny sitting under the same tree where we had first met.  She was reading again, and she didn’t notice me until I was right next to her.  “Penny, hello!”  
   
She jumped a little as if startled, but when she saw me, I thought I saw her eyes light up.  “Oh, Farmer Jade!”  She closed her book.  “Long time no see!”  She was just as soft-spoken as I remembered her.  Her eyes glanced over my well-toned arms.  “Wow, it looks like the farm life is treating you well.”  She seemed impressed.  
   
I flexed my arms to give her a better view.  “Yes, well, I’ve had some time to adjust.”  I grinned as her eyes widened.  “But I didn’t come here to show off my muscles to you.  How have you been?”  I sat next to her.  
   
She sighed.  “I’ve been busy teaching the children, Vincent and Jas.  They’re a handful, but I love them.”  
   
“Wow,” I said, “I didn’t know you were a teacher.”  
   
“Yes, but with the weather so nice these days, they get restless in the library.  I’m thinking of having a picnic with them as a special treat.”  She looked at me and smiled.  “Who knows, maybe someday you can sit in on our class and talk to them about country living.”

“Sure!”  I said.  “You know, I’m growing melons on my farm right now.  Let me know when your picnic is and I’ll bring a melon for you and them.”  
   
Her face lit up.  “Oh!  I love melons!”

I couldn’t help it; I smirked.  “Do you, now?”  
   
Her cheeks slowly turned pink as the realization dawned on her.  “No, I mean…the fruit!  I love…”  She giggled nervously and began looking in any direction except mine.  “Don’t tease me like that.”  
   
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” I said.  I stood up.  “I need to talk to Pierre about buying some more seeds, but I was serious about that picnic.”  
   
She relaxed.  “Of course, and thank you for your kind offer.”  She picked up her book again.  “See you again soon, Jade.”  
 


	3. Chapter 3

After that, I made a point of seeking Penny out every time I went into town.  Sometimes I saw her sitting under her usual tree, always reading a new library book. Once I even joined her, her with her book and me with a copy of the Stardew Valley Tribune. "Look, Penny," I said, pointing to a column in the paper. "They wrote an article about me!"

She looked at the headline. "Hmm...'Former Company Drone Gets Her Hands Dirty'. It's not a very good headline, is it? It makes it sound like you committed a crime."

I shrugged. "I'm more bothered by this awful picture they have of me. Remember when we first met and I was still learning the ropes? I must have looked horrible."

Penny laughed. "No, of course not. You just looked very..." She paused, trying to find the right word.

"...Rugged?" I offered.

Her cheeks colored a little bit as she smiled. "Yes, that sums it up."

Oftentimes Penny was busy teaching the children and couldn’t talk to me, but the smile and small wave she gave me was enough to tide me over until the next time.  I found myself thinking about her while tending to my crops, especially my melon crop.  I wondered what other food she might enjoy and whether I should cultivate other fruits for her.

"I don't know what it is," I told Gus the bartender one night. "Penny just draws me in for some reason."

Gus polished a glass. "She never comes in here, but she seems lonely. I think you're very kind to spend time with her."

"Ah, she's just doing it out of pity!" Another voice rang out. At the opposite end of the bar sat an older woman, with messy blonde hair and several empty glasses in front of her. "Name's Pam, kid. Don't know what you find so interesting about my little girl, but you'll get bored of her soon enough."

"Oh, you're Penny's mother?" I asked.

"Yep. The girl's a real snore, kid. All she ever does is read and teach. She never comes here, where the real fun is." With that, Pam let out a huge belch.

"Well...with all due respect, I find her quite sweet."

"Psh. Knock yourself out, kid," Pam said as she ordered another round.

The other bartender, Emily, came over to me with a basket of fries. "Don't mind her," she told me. "I don't know Penny that well, but she really does seem like a sweet person." She leaned in close to me. "And between you and me, I think she really appreciates your company."

"Well," I said, digging into the fries, "I enjoy being with her too."

"No, I mean," Emily's voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper, "she really...really appreciates your company." A fry dropped from my mouth as I stared at her. She continued. "Come on, Farmer Jade, I've seen you two sitting together under that tree. I've seen the way she looks at you. And," she grinned, "I've seen the way you look at her too."

I sputtered and felt my face get hot. "I...I really don't know what you mean. We're just...she's a nice person, and we're just friends!"

Emily shrugged and walked off. "If you say so," she said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

As I promised, on the day of the picnic, I brought Penny a ripe, juicy melon to enjoy with the children.  “Oh, Jade!” she said with delight.  “Thank you so much!  It’s so…” She ran her fingers over the melon, admiring the size and shape.  “It’s perfect.  The children will love it.”  
   
“Impressed by my melons?”  I said with a smile.  
   
Again, she blushed deeply and giggled.  “There you go again,” she said.  “Stop that.”  She looked at me.  “Do you have a knife to cut this up?”  
   
I didn’t.  “No, I’m sorry…I didn’t think about that.”  
   
“That’s not a problem,” she said.  “Actually…”  Her cheeks were still a little pink.  “Would you mind coming back to my home with me and helping me pack the picnic supplies?  We can slice up the melon while we’re at it.”  
   
Wow, a chance to see where Penny lived?  Of course I agreed.  We walked through the town to a small trailer at the edge of town.  Penny bowed her head a little as we approached.  “It’s a little embarrassing being the only family that lives in a trailer,” she said.  
   
“Well, home is home,” I said.  “There’s no need to be embarrassed.”  
   
She opened the door and I was greeted with a mess.  Clothes were strewn across the floor and empty beer cans were everywhere.  “Oh dear…” Penny said, setting the melon down on the counter.  She looked mortified as she turned to me.  “My mother lives here too, and…well…she doesn’t really care about cleaning.”  
   
I looked around the small trailer.  It was clear that it wasn’t dirty, per se…the sink and countertop were clean, but some dirty dishes had been left there.  Penny must have done most of the cleaning while her mother just left things wherever she wanted.  I turned to Penny, who seemed on the verge of tears with embarrassment.  “You know, with the two of us working together, I think we can tackle this mess in no time.  What do you say?”She looked at me, surprised.  “Do you mean that?  That’s very kind of you, Jade.”  She nodded toward the dirty clothes on the floor.  “Okay, you can start there, and I’ll start with these dirty dishes.”  
   
We worked for a while and chatted a bit.  I told her stories of my parents.  “My mom and dad are still in the city. They decided that the farming life wasn’t for them, so my grandfather left his old farm to me.”  I tossed the clothes into a basket and started gathering up the cans.  “But they’re proud of me, and they send me a lot of letters.  They actually sent me some money this morning.”  
   
“Oh really?  That’s…nice.”  Penny said.

"I hope you can meet them sometime," I continued. "They're too busy to come visit, and I need to get Rainbow's End in good shape before they can see it. But they're both big readers too, so I'm sure you would have a lot to talk about."

Penny smiled. "I'd like that."  
   
“So how about your parents?  Where is your father?”  
   
“Well, he-”  
   
She was interrupted when the door opened.  There, in the door, reeking of the smell of alcohol, was Penny’s mother, Pam.  Pam looked confused to see me there, and then angry to see what I was doing.  “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked.  
   
Penny looked horrified.  “Mother, it’s okay, Farmer Jade is just helping me clean-“  
   
“Stop it!”  Pam shouted.  “I had everything where I liked it!”  
   
Shocked, I dropped the cans I had in my hands.  “Ma’am, there’s no need to-“  
   
“Get out!”  Pam yelled.  I glanced at Penny, whose eyes were beginning to water.  “I said get out!”  Pam grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door.  
   
I was dumbfounded as she shoved me outside.  The door slammed behind me, and I heard the click of the lock.  Through the door, I could hear Pam screaming at Penny.  
   
“You little tramp!  You’re worthless!  You don’t appreciate anything I do!”  
   
Penny was definitely crying at this point.  I heard her choke out the words, “Mom…I was just…”  
   
“Shut up!”  Pam yelled, and I heard the sound of a loud slap...or, perhaps it was a punch.  Penny cried out in pain and fell to the floor.  Pam continued her drunken ranting.  “This is why your father ran out on us!  He must have known what a disappointment you’d turn out to be!”  
   
I stood there, astonished at what I was hearing.  "I am an idiot," I thought.  All that talk about my wonderful parents…how that must have made her feel!  I could still hear Pam yelling and Penny trying to plead with her, but with the door locked, I knew there was nothing I could do to help Penny at this point.  I decided that I couldn’t stand there and listen to her being abused like that, so I walked away and watched the trailer from a distance.   
   
After some time, I finally saw some curtains open, and Penny’s tearstained face peered out at me.  "I’m so sorry," I saw her mouth.  
   
"Are you okay?"  I mouthed back.  Her face scrunched up as fresh tears began to flow again.  I was almost ready to cry myself, seeing her that way.  "Meet me out here, after dark," I mouthed again.  Still crying, she nodded and slowly closed the curtains.  
   
That night, I was almost afraid that she wouldn’t come.  I hid behind some bushes when I saw Pam staggering toward the saloon, already drunk and ready for more.  Part of me wanted to run up to her and give her a piece of my mind, but I resisted the urge.  Later, around 8:00, I saw Penny walking toward me.  Even in the moonlight, I could see a small bruise on her face where Pam had struck her.  Her eyes were swollen and glazed from crying.  I waited for her to speak first.  
   
She cleared her throat.  “Well…I cancelled our class picnic,” she said weakly.  “The children were disappointed, but I asked their parents to tell them that Ms. Penny wasn’t feeling well.”  She rubbed her cheek.  “To be fair, it was the truth.”  
   
I sighed loudly.  “I…listen, Penny, I must’ve…I’m sorry for yapping about my parents like that.  If I had known, I wouldn’t have…”  
   
She shook her head.  “It’s not your fault.  I liked hearing about your family.”  Her eyes were beginning to water again.  “Your parents sound so…so…”  The tears were falling again.  “Anyway,” she said, wiping her eyes, “I’m sorry you had to see and hear all of that.  Maybe you shouldn’t come to my home anymore.”  
   
Before I knew it, I was reaching out and taking her hand.  She looked at my hand, and then up at me.  “Well…you know, my house is always open,” I said.  “If you ever want to…you know, escape for a while.”  
   
She sniffed and squeezed my hand a little.  “I’d like that,” she said with a small smile.  
   
We stood that way, holding hands for a few moments.  Then I realized how awkward we both felt and let go.  “Well, I think I should get back to Rainbow’s End,” I said.  “Be careful at home tonight, alright?”  
   
“I will,” she said.  I turned to walk away.  After a few seconds, I heard Penny’s voice again.  “Jade…”  I turned back to her, “…thank you again for the melon.  Really, you are so kind.”  
   
I smiled at her.  I thought about making another joke about my melons, but I resisted.  All I said was, “Any time, Penny.”  
   
That night, I dreamed of Penny and imagined her next to me in my bed.  I wiped away her tears and soothed her bruised face.  She smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. Just before our lips touched, I woke up to the disappointment that it was just a dream. No, I wasn't just disappointed. I felt frustrated that it was just a dream.

That was when I realized…yes, I had really come to care for Penny.  I felt my face and realized that I was blushing just thinking about her, and my heart felt like it was trying to beat out of my chest. 

I couldn't help but wonder...did she have the same feeling about me that night?


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn’t stop thinking about Penny after that.  I kept my house clean just in case she came to visit me.  I tended my crops and picked out special fruits and vegetables to give to her.  I attacked the weeds and fallen logs with the same anger I felt toward Pam.  More than anything else, I felt very protective of Penny.  

Any time I saw her in town, I instinctively looked around to see if Pam was anywhere near us.  It was rare that she was, but when it happened, I made a habit of taking Penny by the arm and whisking her away to another location. Penny was quick to catch on, and soon whenever I said something like, "Penny, let's go buy ice cream and eat it in Cindersap Forest," or, "Penny, let's go show Gunther a new artifact I found," she trusted me and allowed me to lead her away.  
   
Now and then I saw Penny with swollen and glazed eyes to indicate that she had been crying, and I didn't try to talk to her about it.  Instead, I found some way to distract her. A trip to the mountain pass to collect berries. Fictional stories about mundane events on my farm. A spur-of-the-moment run down the beach to jump into the ocean with all of my clothes on. Anything to keep her mind off her home life was better than thinking about it.  

At the same time, my own feelings for her began to grow, but I tried to keep them in check. I was certain that romance was the last thing on Penny’s mind, with everything else she had to deal with. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of her, I told myself. Still, my dreams about her grew more frequent, and each morning I woke up refreshed and ready to seek her out as soon as the farm work was finished.  
   
One evening, I saw that Penny had a large, fresh bruise on her face.  Without a second thought, I said, “Penny!  Let’s order takeout from the saloon and go eat it on the docks!”  
   
Penny gave me a sad smile.  “Okay, that sounds nice.”  
   
We sat out on the end of the docks, looking out at the sunset over the ocean.  We ate mostly in silence, and I ended up eating most of Penny’s food too as she didn’t have much appetite.  When we were finished, we just sat and listened to the water.  Eventually, Penny spoke.  
   
“Jade?” she asked.  My heart skipped a beat to hear her say my name.  “You don’t have to be involved in this.  Why do you make such an effort to make me feel better?”  
   
I sighed, trying to choose my words carefully.  “I admit it, I hate seeing you like this.”  I looked at her.  “But the thought of you having to deal with this alone is even worse.”  
   
She sighed.  “Everyone in Pelican Town knows what happens between me and my mother, but no one really talks about it.  Mayor Lewis asked if I want to charge my mother with something, but…I don’t know, she’s the only family I have left.  I don’t think I can do that.”  

"You don't think you're being too kind?"

She shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do? I don't make much money teaching Vincent and Jas. Mother doesn't have much money either - and Yoba knows, she spends most of it on drinking - but I definitely can't live without her." She rubbed the bruise on her face. "This is my life right now. I don't have a choice."

The thought crossed my mind: "Come live with me. I'll take care of you." But I bit my tongue to avoid saying something so stupid. I just nodded, and we sat in silence again.

She finally placed her hand on mine.  “Thank you, Jade…you really make this easier to handle.”  
   
Her hand remained there.  I smiled back at her.  “Any time, Penny.  Really.”  I looked into her eyes for a time, but then Penny blushed and looked away.  She tried to pull her hand back, but I took it and gently squeezed it. “Why are you acting so shy all of a sudden?”  
   
“I…I’m sorry,” Penny stammered.  She suddenly seemed very nervous.  “It’s because…because I…”  She looked into my eyes again.  “I appreciate everything you do for me, Jade.  And…I’m starting to feel…that…” She stared into my eyes. Her eyes were big and green, and it almost seemed as if time froze for a moment when she asked me, “...Do you feel the same way about me that I feel about you?”

Well, it was now or never, I supposed. I took a deep breath.  “I’ll tell you the truth, Penny.  After I first met you, I didn’t think much about you because I had so many other things to focus on.  But the more often we met, the more I realized there was something I really liked about you.”  She pressed her lips together, trying not to cry again.  I continued.  “I thought about you while I was farming, and it actually helped me get through the day faster.  I looked forward to seeing you, even if it was just for a moment.”  I reached around Penny’s back and placed my hand around her waist.  I felt her trembling.  “I think you are a very sweet, kind person, Penny.  And…”  I took a deep breath.  “I admit it…I feel…an affection toward you.  I…I like you, Penny.”  
   
Penny was crying again, I could hear and feel it.  She asked me, "Do you just pity me because of my mother?"

I shook my head. "No, Penny. I felt this way before I even found out about you and your mother."

She slowly leaned into me.  “Jade…I like you too.  You are so kind and strong…I feel like I can really be myself with you, and you will keep me safe.”  She looked into my eyes.  “I…no matter what my mother has said to me that day, if I see you later, then I can forget about everything.”  
   
I reached up with my other hand and caressed her cheek.  “Penny…”  I said, as I leaned in.  I placed my mouth on hers.  Penny’s body tensed a little bit, but she slowly relaxed and opened her mouth to welcome my tongue. I noticed how soft her lips were compared to mine.   
   
My hand began to move from her cheek to her jawline, and then down her neck to her shoulder. Before I knew it, it was sliding toward her breast.  At this Penny suddenly jumped and broke the kiss.  “Jade…I’m sorry, but…I’m not ready for that.”  
   
Crap, I had blown it.  I tried to regain my breath.  “No…I’m sorry.  I should have asked you first.”  Penny was panting as well.  I let go of her as we sat there, trying to recover.  My heart was pounding and my face burned.   
   
After some time, she looked at me and took my hand again.  “Do you…do you still want to be with me?”  
   
I smiled at her.  “Do you?”  She nodded shyly.  I laughed and pulled her close again.  “Of course I do.  We don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready for it, but I would love to just spend more time with you.”  
   
She looked relieved.  “Thank you, Jade.”  She placed her head on my shoulder, and together we watched the stars as they began to appear over the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

News of our relationship spread quickly through Pelican Town.  In such a small town, of course the gossip was bound to reach everyone.  Once it did, it was pretty annoying for me and Penny.  That evening on the dock ended up being the only real moment of privacy we could have for a long time.  

No one tried to make our relationship difficult, necessarily, they just were so curious about the romance between the new farmer and the shy teacher that they would follow us to see what we would do.  Any kisses that Penny and I shared would be followed by excited squeals or whoops.  I didn’t mind, but I could see that Penny really didn’t enjoy the attention. 

By far the most bizarre development came from Pam. One day, as Penny and I strolled through town arm-in-arm, Pam came staggering up to us. I felt Penny flinch at the sight of her, and so I let go of her arm and positioned myself between her and Pam. Penny stood behind me like a frightened child.

"Hey kid!" Pam said as she approached. "I hear you're smooching with my girl now!"

I said nothing, only nodded. I could hear Penny breathing faster.

Pam continued. "Well, congratulations! You're a good sort, kid." Pam looked behind me. "And Penny!" Penny jumped at the sound of her name. "This woman will treat you right! You take care of each other, okay?"

Penny gulped. "Uhh...y-yes, Mom."

Pam walked away, calling out to nobody in particular, "The farmer picked my girl! What's wrong, you jealous?"

We waited until her voice died down. Penny finally relaxed and moved next to me again. "Umm..." I said, "what was that all about?"

"I...I'm not really sure. When Sam tried to ask me out a few years ago, Mom really got in his face and scared him off." Penny looked at me. "She...she approves of you, I guess?"

I kept staring in Pam's direction. I had a feeling that there was much more to it than that. I didn't trust Pam, and as far as I was concerned, my protective instinct around her remained unchanged. To Penny, however, I just shrugged. "Lucky me, I suppose."

I took Penny's hand and noticed how sweaty it was. I pulled her close to me as we continued walking. "Come on, let's go to the lake and watch the fish."  
   
Our relationship continued this way for a few months. The townspeople's curiosity gradually died down and we had more privacy. Still, Penny retained her shyness and preferred to only give me quick pecks on the cheeks or lips whenever we were out in public. I didn't mind, because in private, she was slowly becoming more bold.

One cool autumn day, I approached Penny as she was sitting under her usual tree. She looked up at me and her face lit up. "Oh, Jade! Will you join me?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I can't today...I actually have some things to do on the farm. But I wanted to give you this." I handed her a pink fairy rose, freshly picked from my farm.

Penny's mouth dropped open as she took it. "Wow...thank you so much!" She drew a long breath as she savored the rose's scent. "It's beautiful, Jade. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, just look at the time, I should get going!" I said, turning heel and walking off.

Penny stared after me. "Jade!" she called. I could hear some confusion mixed with laughter in her voice. "What's going on?"

I kept walking and looked back at her. "See you later!" I called. I looked back once more while I walked, just in time to see her noticing the slip of paper that I had wrapped around the rose's stem.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, I was sitting on the porch sharpening my ax when Penny arrived at Rainbow's End. She was wearing the fairy rose in her hair, and in her hands was the unrolled paper from the stem. I pretended not to notice her as I continued sharpening, and then feigned surprise when I saw her. "Why, Penny! What brings you here at this hour?"

She laughed softly. "You do, of course." She held up the paper. "'Meet me at Rainbow's End at sunset.' You did write this, didn't you?"

I grinned and set the ax down. "I can't seem to remember writing that," I said, standing up. I walked over and took her hand. "But since you're here, let's go walking this way."

Penny giggled. "And just why are we walking this way?"

"Ooooh, no reason..."

I led her to a grassy clearing. A blanket was spread on the ground, weighted down with stones. In the middle was a covered platter, and next to it were two plates with some silverware and a pitcher with two cups. Again, I acted surprised. "Wow, just look at this! Who would've put this here?"  
   
Penny giggled again. "I just don't know, Jade," she said, playing along. "Looks like someone set up for a picnic on your property."

"And just who would've done that?" I shook my head. "I tell you, Penny, people are always wandering over here, setting up picnics, and then leaving. It's weird."

Penny was having trouble holding her laughter in. "Well," she said, gasping for air, "as long as we're here, we might as well help ourselves."

"Good idea." I led her to the blanket and motioned for her to sit down. "Why don't you check what kind of food they left?"

She reached over and lifted the cover off the platter. There was a chocolate cake under it, with "Happy Birthday" written on it in frosting. Penny gasped and dropped the cover to the side. I beamed at her. "Happy Birthday, Penny."

She looked at me and laughed in disbelief. "Jade...my birthday is tomorrow."

"I know, and I wanted to be the first one to celebrate it with you." I handed her a plate and a fork. "I mean, who knows what kind of crazy parties you'll be having tomorrow."

Penny took the plate, still staring at me. "But how did you...?"

"Town calendar."

"Oh, right..." She sighed and then giggled again. "I don't even notice that thing anymore."

Together we sliced into the cake and ate as the sun set. When we were finished, we moved the plates and cups to the side and lay together on the blanket, looking up at the stars. We lay mostly in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Penny's soft voice broke the silence. "My...my father left us when I was very young. He and my mother had a big fight, and he just walked out and I never saw him again." I looked over at her. She kept looking at the stars. "It...it was my birthday when he left. I actually had cake in front of me when their big fight happened. I don't even know what the fight was about." I took her hand. She took a deep breath and continued. "After that, Mom started drinking and drinking to get over it...and that was when she started...well...taking it out on me."

I scooted closer to her and gathered her into my arms. "And that's why you didn't tell me your birthday was coming."

She nodded. "Yes...I don't have many good memories of birthdays." She finally looked at me and gave me a big smile. "But this is the best birthday I've ever had."

I smiled back at her. "I'll make sure you have nothing but good memories from now on." 

I leaned over and kissed her, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on my arm. I kissed her slowly, enjoying her soft lips and her warm tongue. I was dimly aware of my heartbeat increasing as our bodies pressed closer together.

Our kisses were quickening and I noticed Penny's breath coming in huffs. She embraced me and tried to pull me even closer to her. With our bodies intertwined, I noticed her heart was also beating quickly. The color and temperature in her cheeks were rising.

I lifted myself up and settled myself on top of her. I straddled her hips and leaned down to kiss her some more. "Are you okay?" I asked between kisses.

She didn't even open her eyes. She quickly breathed, "Yes," before pulling me in for another kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Oh, Penny..." I whispered as I started kissing her jawline. She nuzzled me and moaned into my ear. Encouraged, I moved down to her neck, placing kisses up and down her throat.

I pulled back and took the top button of her blouse between my fingers. I paused, looking into her eyes for permission. She gave me a small smile and nodded. "It's okay, Jade," she said. "I'm ready." I began to unbutton her blouse, but before I had undone three buttons, that was when we heard it. 

"Kid! Hey, kid!" The harsh voice of Pam carried over to our little clearing.

We both froze, staring at each other in disbelief. I felt as though this moment was a picture hanging on the wall, and now the picture had fallen and the glass had shattered. "Are you kidding me?" I whispered.

Penny was equally shocked. "What's she doing here?"

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiid!"

I groaned. "Wait here," I whispered. I stood up. "Yes, Pam?" I called, walking in her direction. There, on my porch, was Pam, already tipsy.

"Ah, there you are. Have you seen-" She stopped and stared at me. "What happened to you, kid? You're all red and sweaty."

I shrugged and wiped my face. "Farm work. It's never over."

She nodded. "I gotcha. Anyway, is Penny here? I haven't seen her all evening."

I shook my head. "Haven't seen her either, sorry."

"Gah, she is such a little..." My jaw tightened. Thankfully, she didn't finish the thought. Pam sighed. "Anyway kid, I'll leave ya to it." 

She turned to walk off. She stepped off my porch and turned back to me one last time. "Say, kid, between you and me, have you and Penny tried to...ya know...?" She winked at me and gave me a huge sneer.

I stared at her, stonefaced. "If we did," I managed, "we wouldn't go talking about it."

"Never kiss and tell, eh? Ah, you're just as boring as she is." She spat and turned to walk on the pathway back to town. "Later, kid."

Penny was sitting up on the blanket when I walked back to her. She had buttoned up her blouse again. "You're trembling," she said to me, looking concerned.

I rubbed my face. "Every time I see her, I remember what she does to you. And hearing her talk about you like that is just..." 

I plopped down next to Penny. She rubbed my back. "I've never seen you this angry before."

I sighed and relaxed. "Don't mind me." I leaned back and gave her a half hearted smile. "The worst thing she did was interrupt our special moment."

Penny laughed and blushed. "I really wish she hadn't shown up," she said, quietly. She patted my leg. "Don't worry, we'll get our chance soon." I thought I saw a twinkle in her eye. Was she planning something? Before I could ask, she was standing. "Come on. I should get back home."

I stood up as well. "I'll walk you back," I said, but Penny shook her head.

"You just told my mom you hadn't seen me. What'll happen if she sees us together now? She'll know you were lying."

I sighed. She was right. "Well, let's at least take our time before sending you off." We stopped by the well so she could wash her face. "You can't go back looking all flushed, after all," I teased.

I watched as she cupped her hands in the bucket of water and gently splashed her face. I placed my arm around her waist. "...Do you really have to go?"

She smiled as she dried off. "I wish I could stay, I really do. But my mom killed the mood." She smoothed her hair down and adjusted the fairy rose back into place. "Besides, she already suspected that I was here with you. Imagine the gossip she'd start if she found out she was right."

I pouted. "I'm sorry our little picnic had to end this way."

She smiled at me. "It was wonderful, Jade. Really." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

There was that twinkle again. Just what did she have in mind? I was curious, but I didn't ask. All I said was, "Be careful. She's probably at the saloon, like always. Try to sneak into your room while she isn't home, and..."

"You're so sweet, Jade. Don't worry about me." She brushed off her clothes and turned to walk back to town. "I'll see you again soon."

I watched her until she disappeared into the night. I looked at the bucket of water, took a deep breath, and tipped it over my head.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, my dreams about Penny were more vivid than ever. In my dream I played out the scenario as if Pam hadn't come and interrupted us. I finished unbuttoning Penny's blouse and found Penny already naked underneath. I suddenly found myself naked too, and together we lay under the stars and made love until all of our energy was spent.

I awoke sweating and burning with want. I placed my hand between my legs and furiously rubbed until I had my release, and then I slumped back against my pillow. I gave a long sigh...without Penny there, my orgasm just felt quick and empty. "Like being ready for the Feast of the Winter Star and only receiving an apple," I thought.

I looked at the clock, and it read 5:45 a.m. As much as I wanted to fall back to sleep and dream of Penny again, I got up and shook myself. I stepped out into the morning chill and walked to the well. Another nice cold bath...that was just what I needed. I shuddered as the cold water ran down my body. "Pull yourself together," I told myself. "It's a new day, and you know Penny has a plan. We've waited a long time...we can wait a little longer."

My spirits were still pretty dampened for the next few days, but that Friday, I received her note in my mailbox.  "Meet me in the bathhouse after dark. Penny."

The bathhouse? It took me a few moments to understand what she meant. The old bathhouse near the train tracks? We had never been there together before...heck, it had been nearly a year since I'd been there myself.

I pondered her note for a while, but then it hit me. First of all, no one ever used that bathhouse. Everyone in town preferred to wash up in the privacy of their homes. Second, Penny had planned for us to meet there on a Friday night as an extra precaution. Friday night was "saloon night" for everyone else in town...Penny never went to the saloon, so our presence would not be missed. Also, the bathhouse was far enough away from town that everyone would be too drunk to go there once their saloon night was finished. Penny was brilliant! We would have our privacy at last!  
   
My mood lifted immediately. I could barely work that day as I was so excited to see Penny that night.  Before I left, I spent a lot of time scrubbing the dirt out from my nail beds and combing leaves out of my hair.  As evening drew nearer, I realized that I was very nervous. It seemed like the perfect time and place for us to be intimate, which was such a big step in our relationship, but anything could change. I considered the possibility that Penny would change her mind. She had said she was ready at our picnic, but maybe she was just caught up in the moment.

I snuck through town unnoticed, much to my relief; the last thing I wanted was to run into someone and be followed all the way to the bathhouse.  I could imagine the comments that would sweep through the town if anyone caught us both there.  I slipped inside and went to the changing area.  I changed into my navy blue bathing suit and opened the door to the heated swimming pool.  
   
There, in the middle of the pool, was Penny.  I stepped into the steaming water and waded toward her.  The water was up to her chest.  She was wearing a strapless purple bathing suit, and I could see the swell of her breasts against the fabric.  I blushed and tried not to stare as I approached.  She was blushing as well, giving me a nervous smile.  "There you are," she said.  "I was worried that you didn't get my note."  She looked around the pool to make sure I wasn't followed.  "It looks like we're alone."   
   
“Yeah,” I said.  "Can I just say how smart it was for your to plan this on a Friday?”  
   
She chuckled softly.  “I knew you'd appreciate it.”  She continued as she moved toward me.  "The water feels so good after being out in the cold of night, doesn't it?" I nodded and gulped a little bit.  I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.  I swore I could see Penny's heartbeat as well.  She stood in front of me, gazed into my eyes, and took a deep breath.  "Umm, how should I say this..." She paused.

I smiled at her. "You don't have to be nervous to say anything to me."

She smiled back. "Okay. I've been meaning to tell you for a while now...about how I feel.  But I never felt ready to say it until now."  She reached out and took my hands in hers.  I could feel them shaking.  "From the moment I first met you, I’ve been attracted to you.  And now, I can't stop thinking about you.  I've never felt this way about anyone."  She swallowed deeply.  “Seeing how angry you were at my mother made me realize...you are always there for me when I need you most.  I know you will always protect me, and I…”  She took a deep breath.  “…I love you, Jade.”  
   
The way she looked at me at that moment reminded me of the way she had first looked at me. My mind flashed back to that moment I first met her...sitting under that tree that we had come to know so well, that book in those soft hands that seemed to grow softer the longer I had known her, those big enchanting eyes that I would later kiss the tears away from. My heart was full of love for her at that moment.  I held her hands up to my lips and kissed them.    "I feel the same way about you," I said. "I love you, Penny."  
   
Penny's face lit up; it seemed to me that her eyes shined a little bit brighter.  "Oh, Jade," she said, caressing my shoulders, "I thought you did, but I wasn't sure."  She leaned into me, embracing me.  I hugged her tightly against my chest.  When she backed away and looked at me again, her eyes were full of affection and longing.  "You look so beautiful tonight," she said, almost breathlessly.  "I..."  
   
I couldn't resist it anymore.  I quickly but gently grabbed her around the waist.  She gasped as I pulled her in for a kiss.  As I felt her soft lips against mine, She relaxed, almost melting into my arms.  She embraced me again as I teased her mouth open with my tongue.  She gave a quiet moan as my tongue brushed against hers.  I ran one of my hands up and down her back.  
   
I pulled away from her mouth and began to kiss down her neck.  I smiled to myself as I heard her gasp and felt her shiver in my arms.  I reached the base of her neck and began to kiss along her collarbone.  Penny sighed.  "Jade...you're so gentle."  
   
I laughed softly.  "Is that a surprise?" I asked between kisses.  I ran my tongue along her collarbones.  I peppered her shoulders and collar with kisses until she suddenly grasped my shoulders.   
   
"Oh, Jade," she gasped.  "I want you...please..."  
   
I ran my fingers across the top of her bathing suit, just inside the edge.  I could feel the skin underneath it, and I almost couldn't stand it, but I waited.  "Are you sure?" I whispered.  
   
She nodded, and I slowly slid her bathing suit down her body.  She blushed more deeply as her breasts were freed from the fabric.  I stared in awe at the milky white skin and the light pinkish nipples.  Penny was suddenly self conscious and covered her face with her hands.  When I gently pulled her hands away from her face, I could see tears forming in her eyes.  "No, no," I whispered as I caressed her face. "You are so beautiful," I said, kissing her again.  
   
She buried her hands in my hair as I kissed her, twirling my tongue against hers.  While I kissed her, I slid a hand up her body and cupped one of her breasts.  I teased the nipple with my thumb.  I broke our kiss, dipped my head, and took her other nipple in my mouth.  Penny gasped and arched her back.  I alternated between her breasts, licking and sucking one while stroking the other with my hand.  
   
While I worked on her breasts, I glanced over and saw how close we were to the edge of the pool.  This gave me an idea, and I stopped kissing her and stood up straight.  "Why did you-" Penny asked, but before she could finish, I picked her up and carried her to the edge.  I set her down with her back against the wall of the pool.   
   
I resumed kissing her, but this time I slipped my hand between her legs.  Penny leaned her head against my shoulder and moaned more loudly.  I gently stroked her mound through her bathing suit.  I felt Penny shudder as I ran my fingers over the sensitive area.  I leaned in and whispered in her ear.  "Penny, do you trust me?"  
   
She looked up at me, her cheeks red and her eyes full of tears again.  She gazed at me and nodded.  "Yes Jade, I trust you."  
   
I gave her one last kiss and then lifted her out of the water, setting her down on the cool tiles surrounding the pool.  She sat on the edge as I stayed in the water and looked up at her.  "Lie back," I told her.  She carefully did, keeping her eyes on me.  I could see a little bit of fear in her eyes.  "Don't worry," I said as I pulled the rest of her bathing suit off.  "You will love this."   
   
She instinctively closed her legs once she was fully naked.  I rubbed her thighs to reassure her, and she started to relax as I gently spread her legs and positioned myself between them.  Her pink lower lips were now in full view, right at the perfect level with my face.  "What a lovely sight," I thought.  

Penny was embarrassed again and held her hand against her mouth.  I massaged her hips as I planted kisses down the inside of her thighs.  I teased her by kissing right up to her slit and then pulling away just before I touched it there.  I did it several times until I heard Penny whine in frustration as I pulled away, and then I finally laughed.  "I think you are ready for this," I told her.   
   
I spread her lips with my fingers and slowly licked her.  Her reaction was immediate.  She shuddered and moaned at the sensation.  I took my time and let the tip of my tongue swirl around the little sensitive nub at the top of her slit.  As I worked with my mouth, I glanced up to see Penny's reactions.  I could see all of her inhibitions leaving her as she focused on the pleasure I was giving her.  Her hands were in her hair as she breathed heavily, occasionally whispering my name before panting and arching her back. She was starting to move her hips up and down in time with my tongue, and so I came closer and increased the pressure.   
   
I decided that she was ready for the next step.  With my tongue still busy with her sensitive nub, I placed one of my fingers at her opening.  I let it rest there for a moment so she would not be surprised by it, and then I slowly slid it inside of her.  This brought her moans to a new level; a deep groan resonated from her as I angled my finger to prod at a sensitive spot inside.  I pushed another finger in and carefully slid them in and out, always making sure to hit that spot.  I gradually increased my speed.  With my mouth still busy and my fingers moving in rhythm, Penny was squirming in ecstasy.  Her hips rocked as she gripped the edge of the pool with her hands.  "Oh Jade!  Ah!"  
   
I reached up with my free hand and took one of hers.  She squeezed it tightly with both of her hands as she cried out.  Suddenly she let go and sat up a little bit to put her hand on my cheek.  Her face was flushed and sweaty.  Tears were streaming down her face as she breathed heavily through her mouth.  I thought she had never looked more beautiful.  

"Jade..." she choked, almost in a sob.  "I'm going to...ah!"  Her orgasm rippled through her body.  She fell back to the floor as the pleasure rolled over her in waves.  I kept up my rhythm to draw it out as long as possible, though it was hard as she bucked and tried to close her legs.  I loved the feeling of being inside her as she reached her peak; her inner walls clenched and unclenched around my fingers as I continued to move them.  
   
Soon her orgasm began to subside and I slowed my pace, finally pulling my fingers out of her and giving her lower lips one final kiss.  She lay there, eyes closed, dazed and panting.  I pulled myself out of the water and lay next to her, gathering her into my arms and wiping the tears from her cheeks.  "My sweet Penny," I whispered as I held her close to me.  
   
She opened her eyes and looked up at me.  "Jade..." she managed between breaths, "you're amazing."  She sat up slowly; her body was still very shaky.  She looked at me and realized something.  "Oh, Jade...you are still in your bathing suit!”  
   
I looked down and realized that, yes, I was.  I had been so preoccupied with pleasuring Penny that I had forgotten about myself.  Now that I was finished with her, I realized how much my own body was burning. I shook off the feeling. "Don't worry about me, Penny," I said, holding her close to me. "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Let's just rest for now."

She leaned her head on my chest. I stroked her back and kissed her head. "So," I asked, "how did you get the idea to come here?"

She looked up at me. "Well..." she said, "I've actually been wanting to try it for a while now."

That was a surprise. "Whoa, really?"

She gave me a sheepish smile. "I read a hot tub romance scene in a book once," she said. "I've been wanting to do something like it ever since."

My laughter echoed through the bathhouse. "You kinky girl!" I leaned in and kissed her again. "You'll have to tell me what other fantasies you've been hiding."

And for the first time, Penny gave me a mischievous smirk. "All in good time, Jade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the smut has arrived!
> 
> The story's not over yet, so I hope you'll keep reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Penny seemed like a completely different person after that night. She was much more open about our relationship and didn't care as much about showing affection in public. One evening, when I said good night to her, she threw her arms around me and gave me a big kiss, even though several other townspeople were present. Another evening, as we sat under our tree in town, Pam came staggering out of the saloon causing a racket, and Penny didn't even look up from her book.

I was delighted by her newfound confidence. One Friday night, I brought her to the saloon with me, which was formerly unthinkable. As we walked in, with my arm over Penny's shoulder, Gus and Emily and all of the other patrons gasped. Without missing a beat, I waved and called, "Hey, bartenders! Can I get some zucchini fritters for me and my lady?"

Emily recovered faster than Gus. "Of course! It's great to see you both!" She looked at us together and smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up.

It was a fun night. I showed Penny how to play the arcade games, and later we played and lost a game of billiards against Sam and Sebastian. Later, someone fired up the jukebox and we danced together. During a slow song, she surprised me by giving me a tender kiss and then resting her head against my chest. I smiled and embraced her as we slowly moved to the music. Emily later told me that everyone watched us and smiled at us as we were both in our own world.

Not even Pam's presence could spoil our fun. It almost seemed as though the rest of the townspeople were actively working together to keep her separated from us. Once she sat at the bar, staring in our direction. When she moved to stand and walk toward us, Gus stopped her and refilled her drink. Later, as she tried to approach us as we danced, some other people moved in front of her to block her path.

I was grateful for their efforts, because honestly, there was still something I didn't like about the way Pam looked at me and Penny. Before, she had used our relationship as ammunition to embarrass Penny, but with Penny's new confidence, it wasn't working anymore. I never mentioned it to Penny, but the thing that finally kept Pam away from us for good that night was a subtle glare from me.

I didn't let her go home that night. I walked with her back to my farm, with my arm across her shoulders. "So," I asked, how was your first Saloon Night?"

She smiled and giggled. "It was fun! Now I understand why everyone likes it so much."

"I'm glad you had fun." I pulled her closer. "Everyone else was glad to see you too."

"Even though I didn't drink any alcohol?"

I chuckled. "I hardly ever drink anything there. It's not about the alcohol, it's about the fun times we can all share together."

She put her arm around my waist. "I'm glad you were there to share it with me." I smiled at her, and then I noticed that her hand starting to slide down toward my butt. I looked at her, and she was giving me that mischievous smile.

We quickened our pace and practically burst through my house's door. She barely gave me time to close the door as she pressed her body to mine and took my mouth in hers. No tender kisses were these; her kisses this time were deep and passionate. It was almost as though she had been holding back the entire evening and was now finally allowed to indulge.

I was thrilled by her sudden passion and allowed her to take control. She practically pushed me toward my bed, and when I hit it, I fell backwards onto it. She fell with me and landed on top of me, straddling my hips. She pulled back for a moment and looked into my eyes. She panted as if she was surprised by her own eagerness. 

I gazed back at her and grinned. "I've never seen this side of you before." I pulled her back in for another kiss. "I like it."

She kissed me and reached under my shirt, feeling my bra. "Now let me show you what I can do," she purred between kisses.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up first the next morning and looked over at Penny. She was curled into the fetal position as she slept, and the blankets had slid off her naked body. I gently covered her with the blanket and kissed her cheek. She stirred a little bit but did not wake up. 

I got up to make some breakfast. As I collected the eggs and milk from the refrigerator, I realized I had a big smile on my face. I contemplated going back to bed and just watching Penny sleep, but I discarded the idea. "Nah, watching people sleep is creepy."

Penny walked into the room as I finished cooking the eggs. She blushed when she saw that I was still completely naked while she had wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Well, good morning, Penny," I said, picking up the two plates and placing them on the table. I walked over to Penny and embraced her. The blanket slid to the floor as she returned the hug. I pulled back and drank in the sight of her. “Forget sunrises…this is the most lovely sight to wake up to.”

She giggled. “You don't look so bad yourself, Jade.”

We ate breakfast together and then sat by the fireplace, wrapped in the blanket and watching the sun come up through the windows. I noticed some frost on the edges of the glass. “Look at that,” I said, pointing. “Before you know it, we’ll have our first snow.”

She shivered against me. “I usually don't like the cold much, but I love seeing the way the snow covers everything. It makes everything seem…quieter.”

I rubbed her shoulder and pulled the blanket tighter around us. “I know what you mean,” I said. “It'll be especially quiet around here during wintertime with no crops. What am I supposed to do all winter?”

Penny smirked. “I can think of a few things…”

I chuckled and hugged her close. “Well, we have to keep warm somehow.”

Much as I wanted to sit there and bask in each other’s presence all day, I did have work to do. I washed up and got dressed. “You have complete freedom here,” I told Penny. I nodded toward my bookshelf. “I don't have much of a selection, but you might find something you like.” I leaned in and kissed her. “I'll be finished later this afternoon.”

“Hurry back,” Penny said with a smile.

My crops had gradually begun to die because of the changing of the seasons. Thanks to the coming winter, I only had a small path of pumpkins to tend in the morning. I smiled as I watered them and inspected them. “Maybe Penny and I can carve one tonight,” I thought. 

Afterwards, I went into town with a bag full of geodes for the blacksmith to crack open. On the way, I ran into Pam. Her eyes narrowed when she saw me, but I flashed a bright smile at her. “Well, good morning, Pam!” I said, as loudly as possible.

The clearly-hungover Pam flinched at the sound of my voice. “Oh, for Yoba’s sake,” she groaned, covering her ears and walking faster toward the saloon, “take your cheerfulness somewhere else.”

“Alright then, have a good day!” I said at the same volume. The old man George was sitting outside in his wheelchair and had heard this exchange. He grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up.

I walked into the blacksmith’s shop. Clint, the blacksmith, looked up from a piece of metal he was shaping. “Ah, Farmer Jade! What do you have for me today?”

“Just some geodes I found. Can you crack them?”

“Sure, just give me a few moments with this iron.” He finished shaping it and set it aside to cool. He wiped his forehead and smeared soot all over his face. He collected my bag and dumped the geodes out onto his table. “25 a piece, as always.” He counted the geodes and began moving them one by one over to his anvil. “How are you and Penny?” he asked as he picked up his hammer.

I smiled. “I’d say we're doing pretty well.”

He swung his hammer and cracked the geode. It just contained coal. “I've never seen a happier couple than you two,” he said.

“Thanks. Are you excited about your date with Emily?”

Clint became embarrassed and almost dropped his hammer. “I-It’ll be good, I think. I mean…she said she’s excited, so…” he stammered. “W-What should I do? What do I even talk about?”

It was funny to see such a big man get all flustered. “Take it easy, Clint. Don't think about it too much and just do what feels natural to you.” I approached him and patted his shoulder. “I'm sure Emily will like whatever you do together. Just be yourself.”

He rubbed his head and smiled. “I guess if there's anyone to accept relationship advice from, it's you.” 

He moved another geode to the anvil and cracked it open. For a moment, he stared at the contents, and then he waved me over. “Jade, come take a look.”

I approached the anvil and looked at the cracked geode. I paused. “Is that what I think it is?”

Clint nodded excitedly. “Just look at it! It's rare to find one in such good condition.”

My heart began to pound. I knew what I had to do. “Clint,” I said, don't tell anyone about this, not even Emily...and especially not Penny.” 

“Uh, okay?” He looked confused. “What are you planning to do with it?”

I reached down and picked up the object and held it up to Clint. “I need you to help me with something.”


	11. Chapter 11

Winter arrived, and just like Penny said, the snow blanketed the land with a quiet stillness. On the morning of the first snow, we woke up together, drank hot coffee on the porch, and watched as Rainbow’s End was slowly covered in white.

Penny shivered and snuggled close to me. “Maybe I'll cancel class today and let the children play in the snow.”

I looked at her and grinned. “Children aren't the only ones who can enjoy the snow.” I stood up and jumped off the porch, landing in the deep snow. I picked up a snowball and threw it at her. 

She squealed and ducked as the snowball sailed over her head and hit the window behind her. She stared at it, and then looked back at me. “Oh, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight!” I laughed and turned to run as she jumped down and ran after me. We chased each other all over Rainbow’s End, laughing and throwing the fresh snow at each other as the snowfall slowly stopped. 

Finally I stopped and allowed her to catch me, and we fell into the snow together, panting heavily. Penny let out a tired laugh. “Life with you is never boring, Jade,” she said. She placed her cold hand in mine. “I'm looking forward to another season together.”

“Yeah,” I said. “But for now…” I stood up and brushed the snow off. I helped her stand as well. “…we’d better get inside and warm up by the fire.”

The winter weeks passed quickly, and before I knew it the Feast of the Winter Star was approaching. I busied myself by clearing away more of the trees and rocks to make some space for a chicken coop. At least, that was the story I told Penny. Really, I was trying to keep my mind off the object that Clint had found inside the geode and the task I had given him.

The day of the feast arrived. Penny woke me up with a gentle kiss. “Good morning,” she whispered. “Today's the day!”

“Yes.” I whispered back. “Yes it is.”

Penny and I put on our best clothes and went to the town square. A decorated tree and several tables were set up, and the smell of the food caused my mouth to water. We stood and admired the tree as Vincent and Jas ran excitedly around. Penny smiled as Vincent’s mother Jodi approached to chat. 

I seized my chance and slipped away to talk to Clint. He stood back a bit, watching Emily setting her gift under the tree. He looked at me as I approached. “Ah, Farmer Jade,” he said softly. “There you are.” He reached into his pocket and handed me the thing I had asked for. “You're really doing it today?”

I took a deep breath. “If I don't die from nervousness first.”

Clint grinned and patted my shoulder. “Hey, remember…just be yourself.”

I chuckled. “Well, that advice worked for you and Emily.” I patted his shoulder as well. “Thanks for this, Clint.”

I went back to Penny, and together we mingled with the other townspeople. Pam was already drinking herself sodden on all of the free alcohol that Gus had supplied, but she went mostly ignored. Besides a short glare at us when we first arrived, Pam didn't acknowledge our presence, which was fine by us.

The feast and the exchanging of gifts seemed to go by very quickly. I unwrapped some new seed specimens and farming tools for spring. “Everyone here has gotten to know me so well,” I thought. I glanced over as Penny unwrapped a stack of new books. I smiled softly at her delight.

The pile of gifts slowly shrank down until there were no more wrapped boxes in sight. Mayor Lewis stood up. “Well, you all tore through that pile!” He grinned. “Is that it? Did we miss any?”

It was time. I cleared my throat. “We did,” I announced, “but it's such a small thing it's easy to miss.” Everyone looked at me. I turned to Penny and saw questions in her eyes. I smiled at her and pulled a small box from my pocket. “This is my gift to you,” I said as I opened the box. 

I watched Penny’s eyes as they widened. Inside the box was a beautiful ring of gold, and set in the middle was a bright green emerald…the same emerald I had found inside the geode. “I figured it would match well with your eyes,” I said, smiling.

Penny stared, speechless, as I slowly lowered myself down to one knee. I heard “aww”s and squeals from the townspeople, but all I saw was Penny. She was gasping as tears of happiness started forming in her eyes. “Penny,” I said, trying not to cry myself, “moving here has been the best experience of my life, and it's all because of you. You are such a wonderful, sweet woman, and you bring me so much joy every day.” 

My voice broke a little bit and I paused. “You can do it, Jade!” Emily called to me, and everyone laughed. I chuckled and took a deep breath.

“Penny…will you marry me?”

Penny was covering her mouth with her hands by this point, tears streaming down her face. She pulled her hands away and gave me a big smile through her tears. “Of course I will,” she managed, and she offered me her hand.

I slipped the ring on her finger as the townspeople cheered around us. I stood and lifted Penny into my arms as I kissed her. We stood embracing as the people applauded. Penny leaned in and whispered in my ear. “You know Jade, here it’s tradition to give a mermaid’s pendant when proposing…but that's alright, I'll accept your ring instead.”

I laughed in response. “Well I'm glad to hear it. I wouldn't want Clint’s work to go to waste.” I looked over at Clint and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and returned it. Emily stood next to him, jumping up and down with excitement. The townspeople gathered around us, asking to see the ring and congratulating us. We were thrilled that everyone was sharing in our happiness.

The only person who didn't look happy was Pam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. Enjoy this latest chapter! The story is almost finished!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, everyone! It took me so long to get back to this work, so I tried to make sure the long wait was worth it!

We were married in summer, the “season of melons”, as I called it to make Penny blush. So many people in town pitched in to make our special day memorable. Emily made our outfits, Gus catered, and Clint made us a wedding arch to stand under. Even Linus, the homeless man, surprised us by presenting us with a large basket of fresh blackberries that he had picked himself. “It’s not much,” he said, “but...”

“It’s perfect, Linus!” Penny interrupted. “Thank you so much for thinking of us.” This elicited a rare smile from Linus.

The day itself was almost a blur to me. Pam was noticeably absent from the wedding, but neither Penny nor I concerned ourselves with her. Mayor Lewis officiated the wedding and all the townspeople (except Pam) attended. 

Penny and I walked arm-in-arm down the aisle, myself in a simple white shirt with a black vest and pants and Penny in a lovely white dress. Many people told us afterwards that they had never seen a more blissfully happy couple. Everyone cheered when the mayor pronounced us wife and...well, wife, and then we kissed as everyone threw flower petals into the air. Afterwards, we had a lovely reception at the saloon, where we danced and ate and laughed with all of our friends. Emily caught the bouquet, which led to everyone teasing Clint until he was red in the face with embarrassment.

Before we knew it, the reception was over and people were starting to clear out. Penny and I slipped away as the leftover food was cleaned up; we were eager to get back to the farm...our farm, now. 

Stepping into Rainbow’s End as a newly married couple gave us a completely new feeling. I had my arm around Penny as we stepped into the property, and we stood and gazed at our farm as the sun was setting over it. I kissed Penny’s cheek. “Well, my bride, how do you find your new domain?”

She smiled and leaned into me. “I would love to grow some more flowers. Maybe some fairy roses?”

“Why of course, my dear, anything to make you happy.” I kissed her again and swept her into my arms. Penny squealed with delight and leaned her head onto my chest as I carried her across the threshold and into our cabin.

I brought her inside and lay her down on the bed...our bed, I thought. I smiled to myself as I lay down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. Together we sat and looked out the window as the stars began appearing. I rubbed Penny’s shoulder. “Remember that first time we saw each other?”

Penny nodded. “I remember thinking about how tired you looked.”

“And how disgusting I looked?” I teased. We both laughed. I kissed her cheek again. “And remember that night on the dock?”

“”Our first kiss,” Penny whispered. “I’ll never forget that.” She leaned her head on my shoulder and stroked my leg.

I stroked her arm as well. “And who could forget that night in the bathhouse?”

Penny laughed and looked up at me. “Remember how shy I was that first time?”

“You’ve certainly changed since then” I gazed into her eyes. “So many wonderful memories, aren’t they?” She nodded, and I continued. “I just want to say...you’ve come such a long way, and I’m so proud of you. We still have so many more memories to make, and I promise I’ll do my best to make them all as good as the ones we already have.”

“One day at a time.” She leaned into me again. “We have our whole lives, after all.”

As we sat together, I realized that her hand was reaching up to unbutton my vest, and then my shirt. I chuckled. “You know, traditionally, we’re supposed to wait until the honeymoon to consummate the marriage.”

She kept unbuttoning. “Well, there’s no reason why we can’t celebrate a little right now, right?”

“Hmm...well, I suppose not.” 

I sat back and let her take control. She was being very gentle, but I could sense an eagerness in her movements. I watched her soft expression as she unfastened the rest of the buttons. Her eyes had a special twinkle in them...the old familiar one that she’d had when we had celebrated her birthday together. To me, that could only mean one thing. “You have a plan, don’t you?” I asked as she slowly pulled my shirt off. 

She smiled coyly at me, half shrugging. “I got you a little wedding gift,” she whispered. “But first lets get these clothes off.”

My curiosity piqued, I raised my eyebrows. “Well, I do like getting presents,” I said as she began undoing my belt buckle. I reached around her back and felt for the buttons on the back of her dress.

Before long, we were both naked. We lay together and kissed for a time, but soon Penny sat up and said, “I think it’s a good time to give you your present.” She stood and reached under the bed, pulling out a simple box, still postmarked and unopened. 

I took the box curiously. “You ordered something without me knowing about it?”

She giggled, clearly antsy with anticipation. “It arrived one day when you were out in town,” she said. “I practically had to chase the mailman away because I was afraid you would see him.”

I had to laugh at her eagerness. I turned the box in my hands for a second. “Well,” I said, let’s see what it is.” I pulled the tape off and opened the box. What I saw inside left me speechless. First I saw black leather straps, and then attached to the straps was a black dildo. It wasn’t the color or the size that left me speechless, though...it was the fact that one end was hooked into an L shape. This L shaped end was obviously meant to go inside the person who was wearing the strap-on, so both partners could be pleasured at the same time.

Now it was Penny’s turn to laugh. “Look at you,” she said. “You’re blushing more than I ever have.”

My cheeks were definitely burning. I still found it hard to form a sentence in my head. “I...wow, this is...wow.” I turned to Penny. “I’ve used strap-ons before, but I’ve never used one like this.”

She rubbed my back. “What do you think? Do you want to try it?”

I laughed again, turning the toy in my hands and inspecting it. I still couldn’t imagine this sweet woman browsing a sex toy website for this kind of thing. “This is another one of your fantasies, isn’t it?” I smiled at her eager nod and stood up. “Well,” I said, “there’s a first time for everything.”

I took the toy and maneuvered it between my legs. I carefully slid the hooked end inside myself, shuddering as it rubbed against my inner walls. There was a slight twinge of pain as it first entered, but it passed quickly and overall it felt comfortable. Once it was secured inside of me, I buckled the soft leather straps around my thighs and waist to keep it in place. 

Penny lay naked on the bed, watching me with shining eyes. I glanced at her as I buckled and grinned at her. “You’ve been imagining this for some time, haven’t you?”

Penny smiled back with one finger between her teeth. “Maybe,” she said.

I got onto the bed and crawled on top of her, gathering her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me as well. “Well, let’s make this fantasy of yours happen,” I purred as I kissed her.

I gently moved my hips to rub the dildo against her mound, teasing her. I kissed her and played with her breasts for a bit before I moved to position myself between her legs. She spread her legs and lifted them to ease my access. I used one hand to guide the tip to her entrance, and then I gazed into her eyes as I eased the tip inside her.

Her eyes widened slightly as she was penetrated. I took my time as I slid the length inside her, listening carefully to her heavy breaths and watching her face for any signs of pain or discomfort. Once fully sheathed, I stopped moving and waited as she squirmed to adjust to the size of the toy.

I caressed her cheek. “How do you feel?” I asked.

Her lip quivered. “It hurt a little at first, but I’m alright now, honey.”

I kissed her again. “I’ll take my time. We have all night.”

With that, I began moving, gently pumping the toy in and out of her. I had to stop a couple times and adjust myself so I could move more comfortably, but soon I was able to move at a slow rhythm. Penny’s breaths slowly turned into moans as I kept up the pace. Because of the hooked shape of the part inside me, I could also feel my own pleasure building as I moved.

I held myself up with my arms as I gyrated my hips, listening to the wet sounds of our coupling. I had never felt anything like it; each thrust meant that the dildo prodded my sensitive inner walls. I was overwhelmed by the sense of control that I now had, not just for Penny’s pleasure but for my own as well. In the back of my mind I wondered if men felt a similar way when they penetrated their partners. 

I moved this way for several minutes, just enjoying the closeness of our bodies and allowing the pleasure to overtake us both. Penny told me later that she opened her eyes to see my own eyes rolled back and slightly closed, my mouth open as my breath came in huffs, and beads of sweat starting to form on my face. The sight aroused her so much that she was prompted to grasp my shoulders and say these words:

“Oh Jade...fuck me hard!”

I was shocked, excited, and amused all at the same time to hear such words coming from my sweet Penny, and I was all too happy to oblige. Without hesitation I shifted her legs so they were over my shoulders and her feet dangled behind my back. I leaned down and kissed her again as I increased my rhythm, thrusting into her as her muffled moans became louder. I pulled away from the kiss and her moans had transformed into loud cries. “Yes,” I whispered into her ear, “scream for me, honey,” and I increased my speed even more.

It was all I could do to keep up the fast pace I had set. My muscles and lungs burned, but hearing Penny scream in ecstasy was worth it. My own pleasure was quickly building with the faster rhythm; I almost felt like moving faster would break me into a million pieces. I tried to take in every detail of this moment; my wife’s blushing face, her feet bouncing off my back as I pounded into her, the movement of her breasts with each thrust, the sweat that was now pouring off us both. My muscles were begging me to stop, but I wouldn’t stop. I braced my body against Penny’s and went even faster.

I felt Penny’s body starting to tense. Her hands grasped my shoulders and her nails dug into my skin. “Jade...Jade! My love...” she managed, before going back to incoherent cries.

I kept pounding. “That’s right, come for me, honey,” I growled into her ear.

I could feel her body continue tensing as she neared her peak, and finally she reached it, her eyes squeezing shut, her mouth opening wide, and her whole body quaking. Seeing her face was enough to push me over the edge as well, and I finally matched her cries of pleasure with my own. I was almost in disbelief as my body writhed and shook. I actually saw stars as my inner walls clenched and unclenched in the most intense orgasm I had ever felt.

We were both speechless when our bodies finished convulsing, and I even felt a bit light-headed. I gently put her legs down and slumped down on top of her. We were sticky with sweat and exhausted.

For several moments, neither of us had the energy to move or speak; all we could do was gasp for breath and bask in the afterglow. I probably could’ve fallen asleep there, but I roused when I felt Penny’s hand run through my hair. She gently pulled my hair away from my ear and whispered into it, “...Did I marry a woman or a tiger?”

I chuckled and propped myself up onto my elbows. “‘Fuck me hard!’” I teased as Penny laughed and covered her face. “Whatever will people think when they hear how naughty my lovely wife is in the bedroom?”

Penny cupped my face and smiled sweetly. “Oh, I’m sure you’d prefer to keep that information all to yourself.”

“Oh fine, I suppose I can keep this one secret,” I said. I sat up shakily, realizing that the toy was still inside Penny. I pulled out of her and undid the straps around my legs. Penny noticed how my body still trembled. 

“That must’ve been quite a workout, dear,” she said. Her eyes glanced at the hooked end of the dildo as I pulled it out of myself. It was slick and covered with my juices. Her eyes glimmered. “It looks like you enjoyed yourself too, though.”

“Let’s trade places sometime, and you can see for yourself.” I chuckled and dropped the toy over the side of the bed, figuring the cleanup could wait until morning. I carefully shifted beside Penny, still trembling and noticing for the first time just how much my body ached. “I should warn you though,” I continued, “you’ll be hurting afterwards.”

Penny leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around her. “Well I won’t be exactly unscathed from this night either,” she said. “It feels like my insides were turned into jelly.”

I caressed her body. “Seriously, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Don’t worry, honey,” she whispered. “I’ll be a little sore tomorrow, but it felt amazing and I loved it.”

“I’m glad,” I whispered as I continued caressing. “Sounds like quite a bar I’ve set for our marriage,” I chuckled. “Just how am I going to top it?”

“One day at a time, dear,” Penny whispered.

I smiled as I started to drift off to sleep. “Okay...I can live with that.”


	13. Chapter 13

I was woken early the next morning by a soft kiss on my cheek. I heard Penny’s voice whispering in my ear. “Honey...are you awake?”

It was so early that it was still dark outside. I roused myself and turned to look at her. Her eyes were still sleepy, but they still shined with happiness. I smiled at her. “Well good morning, my dear,” I whispered. I stretched and moved to sit up, instantly regretting it. “Oh...ow, ow...” I muttered. The soreness from the night before hit me as I tried to sit up. I could feel it in my back, my thighs, my hips, even my shoulders and arms. 

“You too?” Penny giggled. “I feel it too...not as much as you, I bet, but still.”

I eased myself back down onto the bed. “Whew...who knew that sex could be even more of a workout than farming?”

Penny sat up and massaged my legs. “That just means you did well.” She rolled me over so she could massage my back, planting kisses down my spine at the same time. “You’ll stop getting sore eventually. You just need to keep doing it again...” Kiss. “...and again...” Kiss. “...and again...”

I chuckled. “You are just insatiable, aren’t you?” I rolled over and took her into my arms, ignoring the soreness for the time being. I held her and caressed her face. “How am I supposed to keep up with your energy?”

Penny giggled again. “Well, maybe you just need some more coffee.”

I grinned and kissed her. “Well, I certainly won’t say no to coffee.” I got up gingerly and started to limp toward the kitchen. “I’ll make some breakfast. Want some eggs?”

“Jade...”

“Or I could cut up some fruit or...”

“Jade...someone’s here,” Penny said. I realized there was urgency, and no mirth, in her voice. I turned back to her, and as I did, I saw a shadow pass by the window. Next thing I knew, there was a loud pounding on the door. The sound made us both jump.

“Open up! Open, I said!” It was Pam’s voice. 

I groaned. I reached for my robe and slipped into it as I contemplated what to do. I glanced back at Penny. Fear had replaced the joy in her eyes, something that I vowed I would never forgive Pam for.

“Dammit, open!” Pam shouted. The doorknob started to jiggle. For a split second I questioned whether we had locked the door last night when we came back from our wedding, and I had my answer as the door swung open. Mentally I kicked myself for forgetting to lock the door as Pam barged in.

Pam was a mess. She staggered in, reeking of alcohol and vomit. She had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, and her hair was frazzled and messy. She looked up at me in my robe and snarled at me, almost like a dog. “Hmmph. Smells like sex in here.” She spat at my feet. I just stared at her, shocked and stonefaced. “Where is she?” she demanded. “Where is that little...” 

Her eyes found Penny, who was still naked and had pulled the blanket up around her body. Pam leered at her. “Ah, there’s the little slut! Did you have fun last night, whore?” She staggered toward Penny. She glanced on the floor at the side of the bed, where the strap on still lay. Pam snarled again and reached out and jerked on the blanket, revealing Penny’s nakedness as Penny tried desperately to cover herself again. Pam gave a bitter laugh. “Looks like you did!”

I was still stunned by Pam’s sudden appearance but I snapped out of it as I saw the scene unfolding before me. “Pam...”

“Just who do you think you are?!” Pam was saying. “You worthless little..”

“PAM!” I shouted.

She turned to me. “You stay out of this!” she screamed at me. “You think you’re better than me? You think you can just take my daughter away from me?!” 

She turned back to Penny, who still cowered under the blanket. She turned and dry heaved over the side of the bed, then sat up again and wiped her mouth. “You’re both so happy, and it just makes me sick! You think it’ll last? Well it won’t! Jade here will run out on your worthless ass, just like your father did!”

In a flash I understood. Pam’s initial reaction to our relationship, her growing bitterness as our relationship deepened...I understood it all.

As if in slow motion, I saw Pam’s hand rising up to strike Penny. In that instant, I saw Penny’s terrified eyes glance toward me. Tears were welling up in them and I could see the frightened little girl in them again, instead of the confident young woman she had grown into. The sight made my jaw clench, and my vision tunneled in my fury. I couldn’t let Pam get away with this. I wouldn’t.

I don’t remember exactly what happened next. All I remember is that everything was suddenly quiet as both Penny and Pam stared at me. Penny’s stare was full of awe and admiration, while Pam’s was full of confusion and fear. I felt a heavy weight in my hands, and I realized I now held my ax in my hands. How it got there, I had no idea, but I brandished it in my hands as I stared down Pam.

“You’re jealous of her,” I said, in a quiet voice I barely recognized as my own. “You’re jealous that she found happiness in love when you never did.” Pam’s eyes widened as I spoke. For once, she was speechless. I continued. “Your husband ran out on you, and you tried to drown your sorrows in drinking and taking your anger out on Penny. Penny was completely innocent, and yet you abused her for her entire life to try to make yourself feel like you were still in control of something in your miserable life.” 

I paused for breath and shifted the ax in my hands. Pam still said nothing.

“You beat her, but you didn’t break her. In spite of your efforts, she still grew into a wonderful, sweet, caring, and intelligent person, the woman that I fell in love with.” Our of the corner of my eye, I saw that Penny’s fear was melting away as I spoke. She was blinking the tears away and starting to sit up straighter. I kept my eyes on Pam. “She’s better off without you. You know it, I know it, she knows it...hell, the whole town knows it. Now she’s happy and has a wonderful future with me while you’re still just a bitter old woman who’s accomplished absolutely nothing. And you have the GALL...” I shouted that word, and to my satisfaction, Pam flinched at the sound, “...to call Penny worthless? It’s pathetic. You’re a disgrace, Pam!”

Pam just stared as if the realization had dawned on her as well. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, then closed it again. She avoided eye contact with me by staring at the floor. Then, I heard Penny’s quiet voice. “You need to leave, Pam.”

Pam snapped out of her reverie. She looked at Penny and tried to sneer again. “Don’t call your mother by her name, you little...”

“I said,” Penny said, louder and with authority, “get out, Pam,” putting emphasis on that final word.

Pam now stared at Penny in disbelief. She stared for a few moments, then dropped her head in shame. That moment will always be treasured in my mind. My naked wife, covered in a blanket, shaming her abusive, drunken mother who had tried to intimidate and humiliate her just minutes earlier. In that moment, I had never been prouder of my Penny. 

I cleared my throat, and Pam warily looked at me again. “You’re not welcome here. Penny’s part of my family now, not yours. I don’t want to hurt you, but...” I raised the ax threateningly, “...try to hurt my family again, and I swear to Yoba, I’ll kill you.” I stepped aside and gestured toward the still-open door. 

Pam stood slowly and staggered toward the door, avoiding eye contact with both of us and giving me a wide berth. She stood in the doorway for a moment and glanced back toward Penny. Again, she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but she didn’t. Instead, she just looked back at me. I saw a mixture of emotions in her eyes. Fear, bitterness, sadness...maybe some remorse? I wasn’t sure, but my face was stoic as I stared her down. Finally, with a sigh, Pam turned and quietly walked out the door, out of Penny’s life forever. I silently watched her until she had passed through the entrance to Rainbow’s End before I quietly closed the door, being sure to lock it this time.

A wave of emotion washed over me as I closed the door. I dropped the ax to the ground with a thud and rushed toward Penny. Now it was my turn to cry as I cupped her face in my hands. “Penny, my Penny, are you alright? Did she hurt you?”

Penny was surprisingly calm, considering everything that had just happened. “I’m fine, Jade, it’s alright.”

I gathered her into an embrace, rocking her back and forth as the tears flowed down my face. “I’ll never abandon you, I promise.”

Penny held me tightly. She sniffed as tears started to flow down her cheeks as well. “I know, honey. I know. Everything’s okay now.”

We held each other like that for a long time. All I could say was “I promise, I promise,” over and over again as the sun rose outside our window.


	14. Chapter 14

Penny and I filed an official restraining order against Pam that same day, but later that week it didn’t matter. Days after our confrontation, Pam disappeared from Pelican Town.

Theories and rumors abounded for a while. Some people thought she had simply decided to take a trip to try to clear her head, while others thought she had killed herself by walking off the docks and drowning. Those were the most popular theories, even though neither one was very plausible. Wherever she had gone, she had taken almost nothing from the trailer, and searches along the beach never uncovered any evidence of Pam’s death. It was as if she had simply gone out for a walk and never returned.

No one said these things around Penny, but the rumors still managed to reach her ears somehow. They were difficult for her to hear. “I know I renounced her as my mother, but it’s still hard for me not to think of her that way,” she confessed to me as we sat on the porch one evening.

“I know,” I responded. “Come here, dear,” I said as I pulled her close.

She leaned against my shoulder and sighed heavily. “Even now I can’t help but worry about Pam. Maybe...maybe I really am too kind.”

I stroked her back. I turned and kissed the top of her head as she leaned against my shoulder. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing. It just means you have a good heart.”

A few weeks later, we finally had our answer. Pam had hitchhiked to Zuzu City and checked herself in to a medical facility for recovering alcoholics. She sent a letter back to Mayor Lewis telling him where she was and that the trailer and everything in it was ours to do with as we pleased. Her letter contained no other message for us, no goodbyes, no apologies, no insults, no defensive comments. Just a trailer full of bad memories and empty beer cans.

“You know, I’d like to think that this is her attempt at a gesture of goodwill,” Penny remarked as we cleared sorted through the trash and Pam’s abandoned clothes. “I mean, cleaning out all this junk is annoying, but at least she didn’t touch my room.”

It was true. Penny’s old room, the one bright spot of the whole dingy trailer, still contained Penny’s old books, clothes, pictures...the one refuge Penny had for so many years was still intact. Much as I hated to, I had to give Pam credit for that...it would’ve been so easy to just set fire to the trailer and burn everything as a big final “fuck you” to us.

I sifted through the piles of stuff and sorted them into “keep”, “donate” and “trash” piles. “We’ll take all of your old belongings with us,” I declared. “Maybe I could even hire Robin to recreate your room in our house.”

“Oh, thank you, but you don’t have to do that, dear,” Penny said.

“Are you sure?” I asked. “I mean, having all your old stuff there could remind you of...the...good ole days...okay, I think I see your point.”

Penny chuckled. “I’d love to at least have my books, though. I don’t need anything else, but my books were my best friends for so many years.”

“Tell you what,” I said, tossing some junk into a garbage bag, “I’ll ask Robin to build you a library.”

Penny’s face lit up at that. “Oh Jade! Do you mean it?”

I grinned at her. “I mean, it won’t measure up to the library in town, but I think a nice quiet reading area in our house would be-“

“Wonderful. It would be so wonderful,” Penny finished, coming up to me and taking my hands, lacing her fingers with mine. She glanced around at the messy trailer a bit before returning her gaze to me. “This is a hard time for me, but I’m thankful that I can finally leave this place behind,” she said.

I planted a kiss on her lips, remembering that first kiss that we had shared on the docks. I reflected on that tearful and hurt woman of the past and how she had grown into this strong and happy woman, in spite of all the difficulties she had faced. “No more looking back,” I whispered between kisses.

We finally succeeded in clearing out the old trailer and eventually sold it to Sam so he and his band would have a place to practice their music without driving Jodi crazy with the noise. Penny handed over the keys to him, told him to enjoy himself, and walked away from the trailer without a backward glance.

The seasons passed slowly. The hot, green summer gave way to the cool, yellow autumn, which then gave way to the cold, crisp, white winter. I continued to grow and develop Rainbow’s End, and though the work was hard, with Penny at my side I felt like I could accomplish anything. Penny remained as happy and sweet as ever, and she took great delight in decorating our house and making it as comfortable as possible for us.

We never heard from Pam again...not directly, anyway. She was very careful not to violate the restraining order, so any correspondence between us was through Mayor Lewis. Now and then she asked us through him if she could come visit us now that her treatment for her alcoholism was over. I always said that the decision was entirely up to Penny, but my own feelings about Pam remained unchanged. Up until now, Penny has refused to allow her to visit. “I can’t forget the years of pain she caused me,” she said. “Maybe someday I can see her, but I just can’t right now.”

“Take your time,” I told her. “You can see her when you’re ready...and if you’re never ready, that’s okay too.”

She smirked at me. “If I ever do decide to meet her again, you should be there with an ax in your hands,” she teased.

“Screw the ax, how about a chainsaw?” I winked at her.

It’s been a few years since we got married. Our lives may be slow sometimes, but overall we are very happy together. Today I pulled a thick envelope out of the mailbox...it was the news we had both been waiting for. Our adoption application has been approved. Our baby boy will be arriving in a few weeks.

I don’t know exactly what our future holds, but just as Penny said on our wedding night...one day at a time. After all, we have our whole lives ahead of us.

No more looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my friends, is a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed and thank you all for your comments, kudos, and advice. I currently have an idea for a story between Leah and a different farmer, so I hope you’ll keep an eye out for that story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! I enjoy writing but I am new to writing smut, so any feedback and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
